God Natt
by TinoJako
Summary: Izland és Svédország egy hideg éjszakája.


**God natt**

A nap már régen lement, talán éjfél lehetett már, de mégsem volt oly setét. A hó csak úgy ragyogott, ahogy visszaverte az utcai lámpákat. A hóesés még csodálatosabbá tette az estét. Álltam egy magam az út közepén, egy lélek sem volt kint, vártam, de a csodák mégse jöttek el.

Kezdtem érezni… Akarom mondani, nem éreztem már lassan a kezeimet a hidegben. Próbáltam a leheletemmel melegíteni a vastag kesztyűn keresztül. Hiába dörzsöltem, vagy leheltem rá, nem segített. Feljebb húztam a sálam és úgy döntöttem inkább visszamegyek a házba. Ma sem jön el…

Épp indultam le az útról, mikor egy alak jelent meg az utca végében. Nem bírtam kivenni, ki lehet az, a zsebemhez nyúltam. Féltem, hogy mi van, ha ez nem ő. Kicsi fegyveremet lassan előhúztam. Az alak csak közeledett. Előrántottam és rászegeztem a fegyveremet. Megtorpant. Nem tett egy mozdulatot se. Egész idáig felém tartott, de megállt. Hátrálni kezdtem. Ki az? Nem bírtam megszólalni. Teljesen megdermedtem belül is.

Az alak lassan felemelte a kezeit, megadva magát. Nem tett semmit se, egy szót se szólt. Nem mernék lőni. Félek meghúzni. De azt hiszem meg se töltöttem. Múltkor azt hiszem mindet ellőttem. Nem voltam biztos, de ezt nem akartam az alak tudtára hozni, próbáltam erős énemet mutatni.

- Ki vagy? – kérdeztem.

Kérdésem nem alaptalan. Az utcai világítás csak az egyik oldalon van, és a másik oldalra kevesebb fény jut. Az utcai fák is sok fényt vesznek el. Nem láttam az alakból semmit, pont az árnyékban állt meg. Hátráltam.

- Csak én – válaszolt egy mély hang.

Elég tömör válasz volt, nem mondott sokat, de felismertem a hangot. Mégis, féltem, mi van, ha ez nem ő? Jeleztem kézzel, hogy lépjen előre a fénybe, hogy láthassam. Lassan követte is a jelzésemet.

Leeresztettem a fegyveremet, és visszatettem a zsebembe. Az alak már közelebb mert hozzám lépni, én meg megöleltem erősen, és nem engedtem. Fáztam, és reméltem, hogy talán kicsit fel is melegít. Éreztem, hogy karja átkarol, és magához húz, simogat, és melengetni kezd.

- Menjün' be. – mondta, be fejével a házamra bökött.

Visszabólintottam, majd mindketten bementünk a házamba. Még mindig fagyosak voltak az ujjaim, és a megcsapó meleg miatt fájni kezdtek. Nem tudtam a kesztyűm levenni, se a kabátom, csak álltam kissé tehetetlenül az ajtóban. A férfi, aki érkezett jobban volt, ő talán nem volt annyi ideig kint, mint én. Ő már le is vette a kabátját, cipőjét. Rám nézett és látta a tehetetlenségemet.

Annyira kellemetlennek éreztem, hogy odajött hozzám, és elkezdett vetkőztetni, mint egy gyereket. Felnőtt vagyok! De valahogy a kezei melegek voltak, és hamar a jeges kezeim az övével akadtak össze. Felemelte a kezeimet, és a szájához emelte és gyengéden lehelni kezdte.

- Jeges, akár a neved. – mondta, és szavaival meleget lehelt a kezeimre. Elfordultam elvörösödve.

- Inkább hagyd abba, Svi! – szóltam rá, és elkaptam a kezeimet.

Éreztem, hogy elpirultam, és ezt megpróbáltam elrejteni, hogy sietve elmentem mellette, be a nappaliban, ahol a kis kályhámban még parázs volt. Tettem rá új fát, és megpiszkáltam, hogy újraélesszem a tüzet. A svéd férfi is hamar követett és a kályha melletti kanapéra ült.

- Többiek nem jönnek. – mondta, előrefele bámulva.

Fél szemmel rá néztem, miközben úgy tettem, mintha még mindig a tüzet piszkálnám. De inkább visszanéztem a tűzre, mely kezdett végre feléledni. Letettem a piszkavasat, majd próbáltam a tűz melegével melegíteni a jeges kezeimet.

- Nem bírom egyedül, hiába küldök neki üzenetet, rám se hederít. – mondtam, még mindig a tüzet bámulva. – Önálló vagyok, de magányos. Miért nem tud senki segíteni? Bár mindegy. Felnőttek vagyunk, mindenkinek meg van a saját dolga, de engem mégis gyerekként kezelnek.

Visszanéztem rá fél szemmel, de ő már nem volt ott. Mi? Hirtelen felálltam. Harag volt bennem. nem erősen, de mégis. Épp hozzá beszéltem, de ő elment. Utána menjek vagy ne? Ezen gondolkoztam, végül leültem a kanapéra. Kissé még dühített, Svédország tette, hogy csak úgy szó nélkül itt hagyott.

Elment, vagy csak WCre? Nem hallottam a bejárati ajtó nyikorgását. Igen, sajnos nyikorog. Meg akarta javítani, de nem tudtam egymagam. Segítséget ehhez sem kaptam. Hátradőltem a kanapén és behunytam a szemem.

Hirtelen léptek zajára lettem figyelmes és felkaptam a fejem. Csak Svédország volt, egy tálcával a kezében, melyen két bögre gőzölgött.

Letette a tálcát a kis dohányzóasztalra, egyik bögrét felém nyújtotta. Tea volt, frissen főzve. Elvettem, és iszogatni kezdtem. Éreztem, hogy a meleg átjárja a testemet. Svédország karján egy melegebb pokróc volt, melyet a hátamra terített, és a sajátjára, és leült mellém. Másik bögre teát iszogatta mellettem csendben.

- Ice. – felnéztem rá. – Segítek.

- Miben?

- Ne félj.

- Nem félek én!

- De.

Igaza volt. Féltem. De az Élet hozta ezt ki belőlem. Minden rossz, ami valaha is történt velem. Féltem, hogy újra eljön. Féltem, hogy úja megtámad. Már egy lépést is alig merek megtenni a fegyverem nélkül. Norvégia elhagyott. Dánia éheztetett, néha meg is feledkezett rólam. Anglia és Amerika meg csak kihasználtak. Bárki más belépett az otthonomba, csak szenvedtem.

Svédország átkarolt és magához húzott. Ajkai a fejemet érintették. Érintése megnyugtatott. Mintha óvna minden rossztól. Emlékek jöttek fel. A bátyámról, aki hasonlóan bánt velem, míg kicsi voltam. De ez mégis más volt. Svédország nem a bátyám.

Kiittam a teámat, és letettem a bögrémet. Visszadőltem a kanapéra, magamra tekerve jobboldalról a pokrócot, míg baloldalról Svédország melegsége fogta fel a szoba félig hűvös levegőjét. Odabújtam hozzá. Fáztam. Felemeltem a fejem, és rá néztem. Látta, hogy őt nézem, és felém fordult, éreztem meleg leheletét az arcomon.

- Svi, Miért jöttél?

- Hozzád.

Lassan közelebb hajolt hozzám. Meleg ajkai az enyémhez értek gyengéden simogatóan. Csókja oly meleg volt, és én csak erre vágytam. Jég volt bennem, melyet ki akartam olvasztani. Kezeimmel átkaroltam a nyakát, egész testemmel még közelebb húzódtam…

-o-o-o-o-

A kanapén feküdtem, mozdulni se tudtam az álmosságtól, a pokróc rám terítve. Már Szinte egyedül, Svédország a kanapé végénél ült, és nézett ki a semmibe. Nem kérdeztem tőle semmit, Fel akartam kelni, elmenni, aludni, már lassan reggel 6, talán 7 óra lehetett. Már reggel van, egész éjjelt együtt töltöttük, kiadtam mindent magamból, ami eddig bennem volt. Minden, ami a lelkem nyomta. Rájöttem, hogy Svédország, nagyon rendes, meghallgat. Megtett mindent, segített, melegített. Hozott még 3 bögre forró teát. A csókja…

Már megbántam. Felnőtt vagyok, mégis gyerek módjára akartam a csókját, és ő megadta. De aztán megálltam, tudtam, hogy nem szabadna. Ő ugyanúgy karjaiban tartott. Nem erőltetett semmit. De mégis elmondtam mindent.

De most már az álmosság uralkodott felettem, lehunytam a szemeimet. Éreztem, hogy ajka a homlokomhoz ér és gyengéd csókod ad. Utolsó szavai csak ezek voltak:

- God natt, Island.


End file.
